Chase sequence
'Chase sequences '''are a recurring .]] feature in [[Crash Bandicoot Trilogy|''Crash Bandicoot Trilogy]]. They involve the player getting chased by an enemy or a hazard, such as a boulder. Most chase sequences happen at an unusual camera angle; for example, in boulder chases the player moves towards the camera, whereas in regular levels the players moves away from it. This has varied over the years, but currently the most recent chase sequence is in Crash Bandicoot: Warped, where Crash is pursued by a triceratops. ''Crash Bandicoot'' The first chase sequences in the series was in Boulders and Boulder Dash, where Crash would walk into a booby trapped area and a boulder would roll out from a compartment above a tunnel. Crash would be pursued by the boulder until it got stuck in a tunnel or rolled off an edge. While dodging the boulder, Crash would also have to evade fences and pickets. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back In this game, Crash is pursued by giant snowballs and in one level, giant polar bears. In snowball chase levels, Crash must escape the snowball until it gets stuck in a tunnel. While running from the giant snowball, Crash can use boost pads to his advantage to run faster. There are also mines that will slow Crash down if he steps on one of them. Crash can also get harmed by an electric force field in these levels if he does not slide/crawl under them. In the only polar bear chase level, there are new obstacles, including lizards, TNT, and fences that Crash must break via spinning. Crash will be chased by the bear until it crashes into a tunnel that it can not get inside. There are four polar bears in this level which are faster than the other. Crash will also ride Polar to escape the fourth bear, which, unlike the others, will fall off a cliff. The chase levels in this game are Crash Crush, Crash Dash, and Un-Bearable. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' In Bone Yard and Dino Might!, Crash has to run away from a triceratops. When Crash goes over a ledge and starts running, the triceratops will emerge from its cave and chase Crash until he goes over a ledge and the dinosaur will stop there until Crash moves further along. There are boost streams to gain ground and grass that will slow Crash down but he can jump through or spin it out of the way. There are also lava pits, mini-volcanoes, and pterodactyls that will carry Crash away and kill him, except one which transports Crash to the secret level Eggipus Rex. Bone Yard has three triceratops chases, two on the main path, the first with two segments and the second with one. The red gem path has a longer two-segmented chase. Dino Might! has two triceratops chases, one on the regular path and one on the yellow gem path. Both are one-segment chases. Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped